


Crawl Out Through The Fallout

by Ridin_ben_solo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Depression, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridin_ben_solo/pseuds/Ridin_ben_solo
Summary: Marley SinClaire. Lone Wanderer. Trouble Child.No matter how much he tries. Nothing seems to be good enough.He wants save everyone, but no one wants to save him.(The story based on my mainly drabble story 'Crazy He Calls Me')





	Crawl Out Through The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this story in order, because Marley is a very treasured OC to me and he deserves this. So, 'Crazy He Calls Me' is not canon for the most part. It was just drabble.

Welcome to my new story! Stay Tuned for me to actually start writing it!


End file.
